


just a small miscommunication

by cheesepxffed



Series: Rarl One-Shots [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sexual Humor, be proud of me XD, but i did this for yall, carl gets made fun of lol, im so tired, its 1 in the morning someone send help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6734962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesepxffed/pseuds/cheesepxffed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My ass has been sore for a while though now and it's been annoying me ever since I had to watch Judith." He looked up from the sandwich to see Enid half choking to death on a piece of cheesy goodness. She stared at them both, eyes watery and bug eyed as if she was trying to process what he said.  She coughed a few times before speaking.</p><p>"Goddamn," She said, her voice slightly hoarse. "I didn't know you two had gotten that far already!"</p><p>...</p><p>OR Carl needs a break from taking care of Judith, but doesn't know what he's in for when he gets to Ron's house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just a small miscommunication

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy! <3

It had been a pretty casual day in Alexandria. Carl had already fed, played with and been succumbed to bathe Judith for a week, even though he would prefer being outside with Enid or something. She actually decided to come back this morning, but hell knows when she'd leave again. Carl sighed as Judith babbled incoherently to her brother, who was watching her in the playpen. He raised and eyebrow when she flung her hands up and kept talking on as if she were in a rant about who knows what. 

"Alright Judy, alright. Calm down please, I need to put you to bed." Sure, he loved Judith to death, but he honestly just needed some R&R after watching her for so long. He scooped her up from the playpen in the living room as she quickly went to grab his hat with her small hands. Carl made a noise that sounded like a mix between a whine and a groan as Judith snatched the hat and started to mouth on it. 

"Judy!" He scolded, swiftly taking the hat away from her. "That's not a toy." She pouted as her lip started trembling in sadness and Carl instantly felt bad. Of course, that went away as soon as she started screeching and wailing. He took every ounce of sanity he had left and marched upstairs to her crib, where he quickly laid her down and nearly broke down into tears himself when she wouldn't stop crying. Luckily, he heard the front door open, even through his baby sister's screaming and bawling. Michonne had walked upstairs, only to nearly be tumbling back down them as Carl flung himself into her arms. 

"Hey kiddo, where's the fire?" She joked, giving him a brief hug back. As he pulled back, she noticed how exhausted he looked and understood instantly. She knew Carl had offered to watch Judith when Rick decided that he wanted go on a run too look for more supplies. It's not like Carl didn't want to go, he just knew it would've freaked Ron out too much to know that Carl was out there risking his life. Plus, Ron had gone through enough as it is, he didn't need to be told Carl was injured or dead when he was on a run. So, he just decided to hang back and watch Judith. He didn't realize it could've been for a whole week. 

"Sorry we left for so long." Michonne said sheepishly, putting a comforting hand on Carl's shoulder. "There were walkers everywhere and we were stuck for a couple of days in this abandoned warehouse. We had to wait til they passed so we could get out." Carl gave a small smile, but the suddenly cries of Judith quickly brought him back to reality. He pinched the bridge of his nose and turned to walk back to her room when Michonne stopped him. 

"I got it from here, you go and hang out with your boyfriend or somethin'." She brushed passed him and into the room, instantly strolling over to Judith and cooing at her. Judith quickly shut up and began laughing as Michonne tucked her in. Carl silently thanked the older woman for coming when she did, briefly walked down the stairs and out the door to Ron's house. 

...

He politely knocked at the front door and was instantly welcomed in by Jessie and the smell of grilled cheese. He loved the Anderson household. It always had such a friendly and calm vibe, well, ever since Pete died it had to him. He knew Jessie, Ron and Sam was still grieving, but he knew that they knew it was for the best. Not even taking two steps inside, he was engulfed in a bone crushing hug that nearly knocked him to the floor. 

"Wow, now I know how Michonne felt." He thought, quickly wrapping his arms around the figure, immediately knowing who it was. Ron held tightly to the smaller boy, felling as if he hadn't seen him in forever. He held the boy in the doorway as Jessie beamed seeing her son so happy. 

"I'll put a grilled cheese on for you too, Carl." She gave him a small pat on the back and maneuvered her way to the kitchen. After Jessie vanished, Ron instantly began smothering Carl in kisses wherever he could put them. On his forehead, on his (adorable) nose, and on the lips. A suddenly cough whisked both of them away from each other in an instant, and watched as Enid chuckled in amusement. 

"You guys are such dorks. Literally, as soon as Ron heard the door, he practically fell out of his chair trying to get to it." She laughed as Ron turned a deep red and Carl began laughing with her as well. 

"I didn't fall out of my chair..." Ron said absentmindedly, pouting a bit before walking back over to the dining room. He plopped back down into his chair and snatched the sandwich off his plate, taking a large dramatic bite, glaring at Enid as she and Carl walked in after him. Carl stifled a laugh and Enid just rolled her eyes. 

"Quit being a baby, it was actually quite hilarious." She said, picking up her sandwich as well. Jessie came in moments later of Ron just glaring at Enid, wishing his eyes were lasers at this point. She placed the cheesy sandwich in front of Carl and left the room afterwards, giving the teens some space. 

"So, what have you been doing this whole time, huh? Ron told me you kicked him out because you had to watch Judith. He was here whining like a little bitch if you ask me." Enid said, smirking at Ron who was ready to throttle the girl. 

"Yeah, I had to watch Judith. Sorry about that Ron, I just didn't have any time to hang out." Carl said quickly. Ron nodded in understanding. "My ass has been sore for a while though now and it's been annoying me ever since I had to watch Judith." He looked up from the sandwich to see Enid half choking to death on a piece of cheesy goodness. She stared at them both, eyes watery and bug eyed as if she was trying to process what he said. She coughed a few times before speaking.

"Goddamn," She said, her voice slightly hoarse. "I didn't know you two had gotten that far already!" Carl instantly felt his face light aflame and began sputtering out responses. 

"N-No! It wasn't like- I mean, I," He turned to his boyfriend who had a smirk as he stared at him. "Ron, tell her!" Carl turned back, waiting to hear the story of how Carl accidentally tripped and fell down the stairs in his house, only to heard this coming out of Ron's mouth. 

"No, yeah, I totally destroyed his ass last week." 

Enid doubled over, howling in laughter as Ron turned to Carl, who's face turned an even darker shade of red.

"I really fucking hate the both of you." He muttered, covering his face with his hands as he felt Ron pull him into an awkward side hug. Though he didn't say it out loud, he definitely would've preferred of Ron destroyed his ass instead of falling down the stairs last week.


End file.
